My Little Pony Friendship is Magic temporada 8 (versión fanfic)
by Armityle
Summary: Tras mi temporada 7, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas están felices por la unidad de los habitantes de Equestria y su convivencia armoniosa. Sin embargo, nuevos peligros, misterios y enemigos surgen en sus vidas, cada uno más difícil que el otro mientras que los lazos de amistad y confianza se comienzan a deshacer con el tiempo. En 3 arcos, la magia de la amistad enfrenta estos retos.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Siento que haya tenido que irme, solo que tenía que corregir el capitulo 1 para hacerlo de forma diferente. He reiniciado la historia de este fic. Como ya mencioné:**

 **-Mi temporada 8 estará dividida en 3 arcos argumentales, es decir, 3 historias que tienen un inicio y un final, pero el final es parte importante para el desarrollo del arco siguiente. El arco 1 estará compuesto por 8 episodios; el arco 2, por 9 episodios; y el arco 3, por 8 episodios. Esto sumara un total de 26 episodios, que son el número normal de una temporada.**

 **-Habrá capítulos de relleno, pero serán muy pocos, ya que cada arco tiene una historia cohesiva.**

 **-Si todo sale bien, al final de la temporada escribiré su continuación directa que será como una película.**

 **-Estos eventos suceden después de mi versión de la temporada 7, si no lo han leído, les recomiendo que lo lean para entender mejor la historia. También incluí la película de My Little Pony del 2017 ha sucedido entre mi temporada 7 y esta temporada 8.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer episodio de mi temporada 8 y el primer episodio del arco 1.**

 **Disfrútenlo y comenten**

 **FIN DE NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Estos eventos suceden después de mi temporada 7 y de la película de My Little Pony)

Todo inicia tal como el primer episodio de la primera temporada. (Con imágenes de una serie de eventos)

Un libro se abrió, solo que no tenía la cubierta de unicornio, sino era el Diario de la Amistad, donde Twilight y sus amigos (Spike cuenta) escribieron sus experiencias.

"Once upon a time…"

-"Había una vez…."-dijo Twilight relatando-"En el reino mágico de Equestria (Música de MLP), una cambiante llamada Valkyria que fue encontrada por los unicornios Spellgreen, El Tenaz y Starswirl, luego llamado El Barbado. Tras una batalla contra las criaturas oscuras llamadas Nocturns, Spellgreen le pasó la responsabilidad de mago en jefe a Starswirl, junto con el entrenamiento de Valkyria para convertirla en la Princesa de la Armonía, destinada a traer una nueva era a Equestria y a toda la magia. Sin embargo, Lord Knightshock, el Señor Oscuro, el primero de los Nocturns y su líder, manipuló las emociones y sentimientos de la joven cambiante corrompiéndola a la magia oscura y transformándola en Chrysalis, la Reina Oscura de los Cambiantes, capaz de alimentarse del amor de cualquier criatura para darle fuerza. Durante muchas lunas, estuvo bajo la influencia de la oscuridad trayendo consigo maldad y problemas a los ponis. Fue entonces cuando la unicornio Starlight Glimmer, la descendiente de Blue Bell, el poni que la princesa cambiante caída amaba, logró recordarle el verdadero significado del amor y la amistad haciendo que se liberará de la influencia de Knightshock. Como máximo acto de arrepentimiento y redención, usó todo su poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro y a su ejército maligno, restaurando el balance a Equestria transformándose en el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía. Pero su sacrificio no solo nos enseñó a no rendirnos…"

Ahora se enfoca en Twilight leyendo el libro. Spike estaba su costado. Ellos estaban en su castillo reconstruido.

-"…Sino que unió a todos los habitantes de Equestria como nunca antes en toda la historia."-siguió leyendo Twilight-"Ahora todas las diferentes criaturas viven juntas en paz, armonía y amistad. Por eso, recordar lo que la Princesa Valkyria hizo por Equestria nos inspira a seguir sus pasos y siempre recordar lo que más amamos para seguir adelante"-.

Twilight estaba leyendo este relato a un grupo de pequeños. No solamente a pequeños ponis, sino también a pequeños búfalos, pequeños yaks, pequeños grifos e hipogrifos, bebés dragones y bebés cambiantes.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-preguntó Twilight.

Un pequeño poni levantó la mano.

-¿Sí?-dijo Twilight

-¿Valkyria y Chrysalis son la misma?-preguntó el pequeño poni.

-Ahhhh-suspiró Twilight como diciendo "¿Es enserio?, lo dije hace un momento".

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _(El fondo ya no es el castillo de Twilight, sino es el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía)_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparece Twilight y sus amigos, junto con Starlight, sonriendo gentilmente, Sunburst, Trixie, Babs Seed, Gilda, Gabby, Ember y Thorax, la Princesa Skystar, Tempest Shadow, Capper y la capitana Celaeno)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(La carta que Spike envía llega al salón del trono donde están la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, la Reina Novo, Cadance, Shining Armor y Flurry Heart)_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

(El logo ahora es como el nuevo de la temporada 7 verdadera)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Arco 1: Una Nueva Era - parte 1"

("Arc 1: A New Era - Part 1")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Después de que Twilight contó la historia del descubrimiento, caída y redención de la Princesa Valkyria, decidió ir con Spike al Bosque Everfree para hacer una visita.

-Twilight, me recuerdas por qué estamos en el Bosque Everfree-preguntó Spike algo nervioso.

-Ya te dije, Spike, vamos a hacerle una visita-dijo Twilight.

-Pero Zecora debe estar ayudando a su hermano a reconstruir su pueblo, ya sabes después que los Nocturns invadieron a las cebras-dijo Spike.

-No es a ella a quien visitaremos-dijo Twilight.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Spike-Entonces…. ¿quién más vive en el Bosque Everfree?-.

-Ya lo sabes, Spike-dijo Twilight sonriente.

Spike no comprendió, pero decidió seguirla de todas formas. Finalmente llegaron al lugar que tanto Twilight quería llegar y Spike comprendió, pero estaba confundido.

-¿El Árbol de la Armonía?-preguntó Spike.

En efecto, Twilight fue a ver el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía.

-Twilight, ¿para qué vas a visitar el Árbol de la Armonía?-preguntó Spike.

-Recuerda que ya no es un simple árbol, Spike-dijo Twilight-Es la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Bueno, es verdad, pero ¿vas a hablar con ella?-preguntó Spike-No soy un experto en árboles, pero sé que ellos no hablan-.

-Spike-dijo molesta Twilight.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Spike-Las dejaré solas-.

Spike se fue algo lejos de Twilight y el Árbol de la Armonía. Ella se acercó más, brillaba con gran intensidad, no cegadora pero sí más que el árbol original.

-Ehmmmm….Hola….Princesa Valkyria-dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa y emocionada-¿Cómo va todo?-.

El árbol seguía brillando.

-Bien supongo, jaja-rio, incómodamente, Twilight. Estaba nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó-Nosotros estamos bien. Desde que venciste a Knightshock, las relaciones entre las criaturas de Equestria han progresado y esperamos hacerlo más allá. Todo esto lo debemos a ti-.

Sin respuesta.

-También viajamos, mis amigas y yo, lejos de Canterlot y de Ponyville para vencer al malvado Rey Tormenta-continuó Twilight-Gracias a Tempest Shadow, logramos detener su conquista a Equestria. Incluso llegamos a conocer a los hipogrifos y a otros más que nos ayudaron con ese desafío-.

Aún nada.

-Claro que también ayudamos-continuó Twilight-Regresando con lo que pasamos contigo, Starlight fue la que más de nosotros creyó. Además, hemos cumplido con proteger a Equestria desde entonces. Ponyville ha cambiado bastante. Ya no es tan pequeña como antes. Hemos crecido tanto en fronteras como en amistad. Tengo fe en que las cosas mejorarán-.

Silencio incómodo. Twilight sintió que no habría respuestas. Pensó que, al ser la Princesa Valkyria convertida en el árbol, habría una comunicación de alguna forma.

-Bueno, me tengo ir. Debo regresar a cumplir mis deberes como Princesa de la Amistad-dijo Twilight un poco desanimada-Me alegro mucho que te encuentres bien. Gracias por todo-.

Twilight se dio vuelta y caminó hacia Spike, quien estaba a unos metros de ella. Sin embargo, antes de continuar, una extraña mariposa; con alas blancas resplandecientes, cuerpo celeste como el cielo despejado y ojos azules como el agua; se posó encima de su nariz. Ella noto que esa mariposa le sonreía gentilmente y está misma salió volando hasta que aterrizó en una de las ramas del árbol. Twilight entendió y sonrió.

-Gracias por escuchar, Princesa Valkyria-dijo arrollándose para luego continuar su camino.

Finalmente, llegó con Spike.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu charla con la Princesa Valkyria?-preguntó Spike.

-Estuvo perfecta-dijo Twilight sonriendo alegremente-Sé que pudo escucharme y se alegró que viniera-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Spike.

-Mmmm….-volteó a ver el árbol y vio como la mariposa que estaba allí comenzó a desaparecer-…un presentimiento-.

Continuaron caminando hasta que salieron de Bosque Everfree y llegaron a Ponyville. Twilight tenía razón al decir que todo había cambiado en el pequeño pueblo de ponis. En resumen, ya no era pequeño, el hogar de Twilight se había expandido en casi 2 veces su tamaño. Construyeron más casas y eran más grandes, hechas de ladrillos y metal; los caminos estaban hechos ahora de cemento, había faros de ciudad, la construcción de un nuevo tren y una estación más modernizada. Pero lo más importante eran los habitantes. No solo había ponis, sino también otras criaturas viviendo en Ponyville: Yaks, grifos, cebras, dragones (los de menor tamaño), búfalos y cambiantes. Todos, junto con los ponis, conviviendo en paz y armonía.

Twilight sonrió al ver toda esta nueva unidad. De lejos, Twilight y Spike, pudieron ver a Rainbow Dash conversando con Gilda.

-Hola Rainbow Dash, Gilda-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo van las cosas?-.

-Van mejor de lo que pensamos-dijo Rainbow Dash-Ahora la Academia Wonderbolts admite la entrada a grifos, hipogrifos, cambiantes y dragones-.

-Aunque, claro, dragones adolescentes-dijo Gilda-Griffonstone ha cambiado también. Gracias a los ponis, reconstruimos el reino y luce mejor que la última vez que Dash y Pinkie fueron. Incluso abrimos una academia de vuelo igual a la de Cloudsdale. Restauramos su antigua gloria-.

-Eso es fantástico-dijo Twilight.

-No tenemos un rey, claro-dijo Gilda-Se formó un consejo de ancianos y el abuelo Gruff va a la cabeza-.

-Pues claro, tu abuelo es uno de los grifos más viejos que hay-dijo Rainbow Dash-Por no decir el más viejo de todos-.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Twilight sonrió.

-Me alegra oír que los grifos hayan progresado-dijo Twilight.

-Aun han un poco de codicia-dijo Gilda riendo-pero no es nada que se nos pase rápido-.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Rainbow Dash-Vamos a ver a los nuevos reclutas de la academia Wonderbolt-.

De acuerdo-dijo Twilight-No les quitamos más tiempo-.

-Cuídense-dijo Gilda volando, seguida de Rainbow Dash.

-Hasta pronto-dijo Twilight.

-Adiós-dijo Spike.

Se despidieron de sus amigas y continuaron. Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con un gato conocido que estaban haciendo de sus actos en las calles de Ponyville.

-¿Aún con los actos, Capper?-preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja

-No puedes culparme Twilight-dijo Capper relajado y sonriendo-Un artista como yo tiene que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo que ha surgido-.

-Pero si te dimos una casa y hasta un trabajo-dijo Twilight-No tienes que seguir haciendo eso-.

-Bueno, a veces, se hace lo que se tiene que hacer-dijo Capper.

Capper continuó con sus actos y Twilight dio un suspiro de "Jamás va a cambiar".

-Acéptalo, Twilight, Capper seguirá siendo Capper-dijo Spike.

-Lo sé, Spike, lo sé-dijo Twilight.

Continuaron y se encontraron con Fluttershy y la Dra. Fauna, quienes estaban creando un santuario para animales.

-Fluttershy, Dra. Fauna-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo les va?

-Oh, Twilight-dijo Fluttershy-Ahora que todos vivimos juntos, hemos hecho un santuario para los animales de los diferentes rincones de Equestria-.

En efecto, animales de otras partes de Equestria estaba allí en el Santuario.

-Tener estos animales para que vivan en conjunto es una buena oportunidad para los veterinarios y estudiosos de animales-dijo la Dra. Fauna.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Twilight- Avísenos si necesitan ayuda-.

Fue, cuando de un chasquido, apareció Discord

-Claro que sí, Twilight-dijo Discord-Ayudar a mi amiga Fluttershy a construir este santuario para animales serán otra forma de demostrar que soy responsable-.

-Esperemos que no tengas que correr de nuevo para eso, Discord-dijo Spike.

-Eso no pasará-dijo Discord-Esta vez, si usaré mi magia para algo mejor-.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y unas flores, que estaba lejos, comenzaron a caminar y fueron donde estaba la zona de flores del santuario, se pusieron allí y Discord chasqueó otra vez para que volvieran a ser inanimados.

-¿Lo ven? Sin problema-dijo Discord.

-Ya, ya-dijo Fluttershy-Vamos, Discord, debes continuar con la fuente de agua-.

-Si me disculpan-dijo Discord-Fue un placer charlar con ustedes-

Discord, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despareció. Twilight solo rio.

-Muchas felicidades por el santuario-dijo Twilight.

-Hasta luego-dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight y Spike continuaron por el mejorado Ponyville y vieron de lejos a Pinkie Pie, junto con Cheese Sandwich haciendo actos de comedia para los pequeños ponis.

-Ahora para nuestro siguiente truco, le presentamos a nuestros asistentes…los payasos cambiantes-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

3 pelotas se transformaron en 3 cambiantes, uno amarillo, otro celeste y otro verde. Llevaban trajes de payasos y estaba felices. Comenzaron a transformarse en Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie Pie los junto al lado del verdadero, los puso dentro de una caja gigante. Contó hasta 3, levanto la caja y ya no estaban.

-Oh no, ¿dónde podrán estar?-dijo Pinkie Pie como parte del acto.

Fue cuando tocaron una puerta de utilería y ella lo abrió. Apareció un Cheese Sandwich.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

De pronto, apareció otro en un cañón de fiesta.

-No, soy yo-dijo el otro Cheese Sandwich.

Apareció dentro de la caja otro.

-Te equivocas, soy yo-dijo ese.

¿Cuál de todos es?-preguntó Pinkie Pie al público.

De pronto, de un sombrero, salió el verdadero Cheese Sandwich montado en un monociclo y haciendo malabares.

-Aquí estoy, amigos-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

Los ponis gritaron de emoción y los cambiantes volvieron a su forma original.

-Este ha sido la primera función con los nuevos payasos cambiantes-dijo Pinkie Pie

Los payasos saludaron.

-Espero que les haya gustado y aún hay más por venir, amiguitos-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

Los espectadores aplaudieron de la emoción. A Twilight y Spike les gustó el truco y continuaron con su camino.

Llegaron a la boutique de Rarity y vieron como hipogrifos, grifos y cambiantes chicas estaban probándose vestidos que ella diseñó.

-Les aseguro chicas que con mis nuevos diseños se verán "magnifique"-dijo Rarity a ellas.

Una cambiante de color verde se miraba al espejo puesta con un vestido celeste.

-Vaya, me siento como una recién nacida del cascaron con este vestido-dijo llorando de alegría.

-Este vestido resalta mucho mi plumaje-dijo una grifo con un vestido de color marrón-Me siento tan linda-.

-¿Tienes uno aprueba de agua?-preguntó una hipogrifo a Rarity, llevaba un vestido rosado.

-Claro que sí, querida-dijo Rarity-Aquí está-.

Rarity le mostró un vestido igual de rosado, solo que está vez, lo mojó con agua y no le había pasado nada.

-Gracias-dijo la hipogrifo emocionada-Ahora podré usarlo tanto en la tierra como en el agua-.

Rarity sonrió y continuó chequeando los vestidos y a sus nuevos clientes.

Pasaron por Sweet Apple Acres y vieron a Applejack junto con Big Mac y la abuela Smith, estaban ofreciendo jugo de manzana, no solo a ponis sino también a búfalos, yaks, incluso a dragones adolescentes.

-Disfruten este jugo de manzana-dijo Applejack-Es el mejor de todo Ponyville-.

Un yak probó el jugo y sonrió.

-¡Yaks tomaban agua!-exclamó el yak-¡Ahora yaks tomarán jugo de manzana. A los yaks le gustará jugo de manzana!-.

Movió sus pies, pero eran pisadas fuertes.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendimos-dijo un dragón adolescente atrás de él.

El yak se retiró y Applejack le dio un vaso de jugo de manzana. El dragón lo tomó y le gustó.

-Tal vez no sea una gema, pero debo decir que no está mal-dijo el dragón adolescente.

Al otro lado de la granja, Twilight observó a la Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo en una reunión con otros Cutie Mark Crusaders, ahora era un grupo mayor. Estaban Babs Seed, Gabby y Diamond Tiara. No solo ellas, estaban reunidos un gran número de pequeños ponis, junto con, para sorpresa, pequeño grifos, pequeños búfalos y pequeños cambiantes.

-Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de Cutie Mark Crusaders en el cual recibimos nuevos miembros de otras partes de Equestria-dijo Apple Bloom feliz.

-Una Cutie Mark representa un talento especial que cada uno tiene-dijo Scootaloo.

-Cuando descubran su talento especial, eso es lo que representa una Cutie Mark-dijo Sweetie Belle-No solo es la marca. Uno descubre su Cutie Mark cuando es feliz haciendo lo que hace. Así que, para los que no son ponis, cuando descubran y acepten en lo que son buenos, eso será su Cutie Mark-.

Todos alentaron de emoción, sobre todos los no ponis ya que podría descubrir su talento especial con ayuda de las CMC.

Twilight y Spike quedaron sorprendidos y felices al ver que tanto las cosas mejoraban para Sweet Apple Acres y para la Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Vaya Twilight, en verdad, las cosas son tan diferentes-dijo Spike-Ya no me siento el único dragón aquí ahora que viven otros con nosotros-.

-Muy cierto, Spike-dijo Twilight-No puedo esperar a darle esa noticias a la Princesa Celestia y a los demás líderes-.

-¿Les enviaras cartas?-preguntó Spike.

-No, de hecho, los invite al castillo-dijo Twilight.

-Oh vaya, has estado ocupada últimamente-dijo Spike.

-Solo lo suficiente para que todos vean como la amistad está atravesando fronteras que nunca antes había cruzado-dijo sonriente Twilight.

Finalmente, llegaron al Castillo de la Amistad y, al entrar, vieron a los líderes reunidos: La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Thorax, Príncipe Rutherford, Ember, el jefe Thunderhooves, el abuelo Gruff y la Princesa Skystar. También estaba la Alcaldesa Mare, como representante de Ponyville

No solo ellos, estaban Starlight y Sunburst dándoles té o cualquier bebida que ellos quisieran. Starlight vio a Twilight y fue hacia ella.

-Twilight, ya era de que vinieras-dijo Starlight bromeando riéndose.

-Claro, Starlight-dijo Twilight riéndose-Yo organicé esta reunión-.

-Bueno, nosotros los entretuvimos dándoles un poco de té-dijo Sunburst.

Twilight y Starlight rieron.

-Spike, ¿podrías ayudar a Sunburst con los bocadillos?-preguntó Twilight.

-Seguro, Twilight-dijo Spike-Vamos, Sunburst, te enseñaré hacer unos platos de heno elegantes-.

-No sé, pero me acabo de imaginar otra cosa-dijo Sunburst confundido mientras iban a la cocina.

Twilight y Starlight se dirigieron con los líderes y uno de ellos se le acerca la Princesa de la Amistad, estaba muy alegre.

-¡Twilight!-gritó de emoción Skystar-¡Me da gusto verte!-.

-A mí también, Skystar-dijo Twilight-Me alegra que hayas podido venir-.

-No me lo perdería-dijo Skystar-Siento que mi madre no haya podido venir. Ella está ateniendo las reubicaciones para algunos de nuestros súbditos en Acuestria y también en Equestria, pero manda sus saludos a ti y a tus amigas-.

-Dile que gracias y está bien si no ha podido venir-afirmó Twilight.

-Estoy segura que la Reina Novo se nos unirá cuando termine su trabajo-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, los hipogrifos se están adaptando a Equestria rápidamente-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-dijo Twilight arrodillándose-Me alegra que hayan podido venir-.

-Nos alegra que nos invitaras, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight se dirigió con Thorax.

-Thorax, es bueno verte-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo está el Reino Cambiante?-.

-Debo decir que es más hermoso de lo que antes era-dijo Thorax sonriente-Construimos una colmena más grande, los árboles y flores le dan más vida; y realizamos más actividades de exploración y arreglo-.

-¿Y el huevo de la Princesa Valkyria?-preguntó Starlight.

-Lo cuidamos todo el tiempo, nos aseguramos que esté en un ambiente fresco y le damos luz-dijo Thorax.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Twilight.

Fue con Ember.

-Ember, ¿Qué tal la tierra de los dragones?-preguntó Twilight.

-Debo decir que está más organizada que antes-respondió Ember-Además, los dragones somos más amables con los demás y entre nosotros. Ya nos pueden visitar más seguido-.

-Envíanos una invitación-dijo Starlight riendo.

Twilight y Ember empezaron a reírse.

-Qué bien que las cosas marchen excelente, Ember-dijo Twilight.

-De no ser por ti y Spike, no lo serian-dijo Ember.

Se acercó a la Alcaldesa Mare.

-Alcaldesa, me alegra que viniera-dijo Twilight.

-Por supuesto-dijo la Alcaldesa-Ahora con este cambio en Ponyville, es mi deber hacer que los que vivan aquí este bien y seguros-

-Sé que lo estarán, alcaldesa-dijo Twilight.

Luego se dirigió con el Príncipe Rutherford, el jefe Thunderhooves y el abuelo Gruff.

-Me da gusto que hayan podido venir-dijo Twilight.

-¡Yaks agradecidos con ponis!-gritó el Príncipe Rutherford-¡Yaks felices de vivir entre ponis! ¡Yaks aceptar costumbres de los demás!-.

-Vaya, pero qué voz-dijo sarcásticamente el abuelo Gruff-También, los grifos estamos agradecidos con ustedes por el desarrollo que hemos tenido en Griffonstone y permitirnos vivir aquí también-.

-Los búfalos estamos felices de formar parte de esta gran familia-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves-Estoy por seguro que esta unión durará para toda la vida-.

-Es lo que esperamos, jefe Thunderhooves-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Starlight se reunieron en el trono de Twilight y los demás líderes estaban alrededor.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos a todos, y como saben, las cosas en Equestria han cambiado para bien-dijo Twilight-Nuestros pueblos están conviviendo juntos en amistad, alegría y armonía. Nunca había presenciado esta unidad antes-.

Todos asintieron.

-Desde ahora, Ponyville no solo será un hogar para ponis, sino también para cambiantes, grifos, hipogrifos, dragones, búfalos, yaks, cebras y entre otras más que acepten la amistad en su vida-afirmo Twilight.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sunburst y Spike aparecieron con los bocadillos y más tazas con té. Cada uno recibió una y Twilight, usando su magia para agarrar la taza, la levantó.

-¡Por una Equestria unida!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Por una Equestria unida!-exclamaron los demás.

Unas horas más tarde, tras esas palabras y algunas compartidas entre los líderes, Twilight, Starlight y Spike arreglaban la sala principal.

-Todo ha salido bien-dijo Starlight.

-No puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a esto-dijo Twilight-Debo decir que no hay mejor manera en expandir la amistad que esta-.

-Sí, no puedo creer lo que digo pero espero visitar la tierra de los dragones, pronto-dijo Spike.

Fue cuando aparecieron sus amigas.

-Hola, amigos-dijo Applejack.

-Chicas, que bueno que vienen-dijo Twilight.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas, querida?-preguntó Rarity.

-De lo mejor-dijo Twilight.

-Esto es tan asombroso-dijo Rainbow Dash-Comparto más con Gilda y otros grifos que antes-.

-El santuario de animales ya casi está listo-dijo Fluttershy-Unos pequeños arreglos más y todas las lindas criaturas tendrán un refugio para vivir-.

-Ahora puedo organizar más fiestas que antes-dijo Pinkie Pie inflando globos y haciendo figuras de cambiantes y grifos-Tengo tantas ideas de diversión que no puedo esperar, siento que voy a EXPLOTAR-.

La cabeza de Pinkie Pie se infló y luego salió disparada mientras se desinflaba, volviendo al lado de sus amigas.

-Mi boutique ahora tiene más visitas y, gracias a ellas, tengo nuevas modelos para la revista de venta de mis vestidos-dijo Rarity feliz, arreglándose su melena.

-Las ganancias en Sweet Apple Acres son más grandes ahora-dijo Applejack feliz-Compramos una nueva máquina para hacer jugos y también una carroza más grande-.

-Veo que también a ustedes les ha beneficiado esta nueva unidad-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Desde luego, amiga-dijo Rainbow Dash-Ahora Equestria es más genial-.

-Bueno, que me dicen si nos ayudan a limpiar la sala principal-dijo Twilight sonriendo "por favor"

-Seguro-dijo Applejack.

Las chicas fueron y Rainbow Dash cruzó los brazos irritada.

-Oh, está bien-dijo Rainbow Dash un poco enojada.

Así, Twilight, Starlight, Spike y las chicas continuaron arreglando la sala principal.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia firmaba unos documentos y la Princesa Luna hablaba con los organizadores para las próximas festividades de la capital. De pronto, una ráfaga de luz morado oscuro comenzó a circular por todo el castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

Era como un destello morado oscuro que se movía. Llegó donde estaba la Princesa Celestia y lo vio. Una vez más se esfumó.

-No pierda de vista esa luz-dijo La Princesa Celestia.

Los guardias siguieron esa luz por todo el castillo. Se movía de un lado a otro. Las hermanas también iban por ella.

-Hermana, ¿tienes idea de lo que es?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-No, pero lo averiguaremos cuando la atrapemos-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Siguieron a la ráfaga morada, pero aparecía y desaparecía. Fue hasta que las hermanas la acorralaron en u pasadizo.

-No se mueve-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-No dejaré que se escape-dijo la Princesa Luna yendo hacia ella.

-¡Luna, espera!-exclamó la Princesa Celestia.

Luna no escucho y fue hacía la ráfaga, pero, con tan solo tocarla un poco, empujó a Luna al otro lado contra la pared.

-¡Luna!-gritó la Princesa Celestia.

Luna se quejó del dolor. Celestia uso su cuerno un lanzó un rayo amarillo, pero no le hizo efecto.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?-preguntó demandantemente la Princesa Celestia.

La ráfaga simplemente atravesó a Celestia, ella sintió un pequeño dolor, pero se le paso.

-Esa magia…me resulta familiar-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

La ráfaga se fue y Celestia atendió a Luna.

-Hermana, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Sí, voy a estar bien-dijo la Princesa Luna-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-.

-Desearía saberlo, pero cuando me atravesó, sentí su poder, era magia muy oscura, pero a la vez…tan familiar-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Celestia no sabía cómo explicarlo, fue cuando un guardia apareció.

-Princesas, la ráfaga desapareció-dijo el guardia-Sin embargo, dejó un mensaje-.

Las princesas siguieron al guardia y vieron un mensaje escrito con fuego de color morado: "ABAJO LA UNIDAD Y LOS FALSOS LÍDERES"

-Hermana, esto no fue un ataque, sino una amenaza-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Algo o alguien no quiere que continuemos con lo que hemos logrado-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Debo enviarle un mensaje a Twilight de inmediato-.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight, Spike, Starlight y las chicas llegaron al castillo de Canterlot, tras el mensaje que les envió Celestia. Al llegar al salón del trono, se encontraron con las princesas y vieron como este aun tenia las marcas del mensaje de la ráfaga morada que apareció. Las ponis y Spike quedaron sorprendidos.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Twilight al ver el mensaje escrito.

-Lo sé, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer dañar tan hermoso trono?-preguntó Rarity.

Todas la miraron con cara de -_- "¿Enserio eso te importa?".

-Oh y qué horrible mensaje-dijo Rarity excusándose.

-Princesa Celestia, tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho-dijo Twilight.

-No lo sé, Twilight-contestó la Princesa Celestia-Nunca pensé que está clase de cosas pasarían. No después de todo lo que han logrado al unir Equestria-.

-Lo sé, princesa, esto es impactante-dijo Twilight- Sin embargo, nos encargaremos de encontrar al poni o criatura responsable de esto-.

-Eso sin duda, princesa-afirmó Rainbow Dash volando-Ya verá lo que le pasan a aquellos que molestan a las princesas: Les damos una paliza-.

-Cálmate, Rainbow Dash-dijo Applejack-A que saber más a fondo. Por ejemplo, el origen de esto: ¿cómo surgió?-.

-Honestamente, no me agrada este tema en absoluto-dijo Fluttershy.

-Oh oh, ¿Qué podría ser peor?-se preguntó Pinkie Pie-¿Una nota de: "Fuera armonía"? ¿Una tarta de "no quiero unidad"? ¿Qué podría ser?-.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que no arruine tronos hermosos como estos-dijo Rarity-Oh claro, tampoco, esta paz que ha surgido-.

-¿Alguna idea por dónde empezar?-preguntó Spike.

-Tal vez por Canterlot-dijo Starlight-He escuchado que algunos ponis no les agrada la idea de otras criaturas viviendo cerca de ellos-.

-Buena idea, Starlight-dijo Twilight-Será mejor observar Canterlot y si hay alguna actividad sospechosa, les haremos saber, princesas-.

-Muy bien-dijo la Princesa Luna-Estaremos al tanto de sus avisos-.

-Buena suerte, mis pequeñas ponis-dijo La Princesa Celestia.

Twilight, Spike y las chicas salieron del castillo para poder registrar cada lugar de Canterlot. Tras dar casi vueltas alrededor de la capital, notaron que los ponis seguían haciendo sus actividades normales. En resumen, las cosas parecían estar en perfecto estado, todo normal y nada fuera de lo común.

-Revisamos todo Canterlot y no hemos encontrado nada-dijo Spike cansado-Creo que nadie aquí ha intentado hacer un ataque-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Spike-dijo Applejack-Nadie aquí parece sospechoso de lo que pasó ayer-.

-Tal vez tengan razón-suspiró Twilight-Quizá el que lo hizo no era de aquí-.

De pronto, vieron un guardia acercarse a Twilight.

-Princesa Twilight, tenemos problemas-dijo el guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó inquietamente Twilight.

-Hay un disturbio en Ponyville-dijo el guardia-Estan ocurriendo peleas entre un yak y un poni terrestre-.

-Oh no-dijo Fluttershy triste.

-¿Cómo es posible?-se preguntó Applejack-No han ocurrido peleas entre ponis y otra criaturas desde que se instalaron en Ponyville-.

-Pues ahora sí-dijo Rainbow Dash-Tenemos que regresar y resolver este problema… ¡usando cascos firmes!-.

Todos la miraron con cara de -_-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Querida, tenemos que resolver esto con clase, no patadas-dijo Rarity.

-Hay que ir a investigar-dijo Twilight

Twilight, Spike y las chicas llegaron, usando el dirigible, a Ponyville. Sin embargo, había más ciudadanos discutiendo.

-Oh no, las cosas se han puesto peores-dijo Twilight preocupada.

El centro de las discusiones era un caos.

-¡Destruiste mi puesto de frejoles!-grito el poni terrestre.

-¡Tú empujar y destruir mi sombrero comprado!-gritó el yak.

Al costado, era un grifo y un dragón.

-¡Quemaste mis plumas, dragón tonto!-gritó el grifo.

-¡Tú tomaste una de mis monedas que iba usar para comprar una bolsa de viajes!-.

Una pegaso y una hipogrifo.

-¡Fijate por donde vuelas, no podía ver con tus grandes alas!-gritó sarcásticamente la pegaso.

-¡Te cruzaste y volaste demasiado lento!-gritó la hipogrifo.

Un cambiante y un búfalo.

-¡Por poco me comes!-gritó el cambiante-¡Estaba practicando en transformarme en tartas!-.

-¡No debiste interponerte entre nosotros los búfalos y las tartas de manzana!-gritó el búfalo.

Una cebra y una unicornio.

-¡Invadiste mi espacio de meditación, por ello interrumpiste mi concentración!-exclamó la cebra.

-¡Este espacio es para la venta de mis instrumentos!-gritó la unicornio.

Las discusiones comenzaron a descontrolarse. Twilight voló hacia el centro y, a cierta altura, usó su voz real de Canterlot.

-¡HABITANTES DE PONYVILLE!-gritó-¡POR FAVOR CONSERVEN LA CALMA! ¡PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO DE MANERA PACÍFICA!-.

Twilight bajo hacia el centro de las discusiones y todos la miraban. Spike y sus amigas se le unieron a ella.

-Escuchen, entiendo que esta transición ha sido difícil-dijo Twilight-Sin embargo, pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada-.

Todos se miraron, luego empezaron a ponerse tristes, pensando en lo que la princesa de la amistad les estaba diciendo.

-Tiene razón, la princesa-dijo el poni terrestre-Disculpa por empujarte ya malograr tu sombrero-.

-No, yak disculpar por destruir puesto de frejoles-dijo el yak.

Los demás empezaron a disculparse unos con otros. Twilight, Spike y sus amigas sonrieron porque el problema se estaba solucionando. Desafortunadamente, algo inesperado obstaculizó la reconciliación.

-¡Ah! ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a esa pared!-gritó un poni.

Todos observaron la pared y vieron que había dibujos de burla de los yaks, grifos, hipogrifos, búfalos, cambiantes, dragones, cebras y ponis.

-¡Ustedes hicieron eso!-se gritaron mutuamente.

-¡Burlarse de yaks!-gritaron los yaks-¡Los yaks no son así!-.

-¡No hacen quedar mal a los cambiantes!-gritaron los cambiantes.

-¡Como se burlan de los hipogrifos!-gritaron los hipogrifos.

-¡No somos ya codiciosos los dragones!-gritaron los jóvenes dragones.

-¡Tampoco los grifos!-gritaron los grifos.

-¡Las cebras si se les entiende, solo que no abren la mente!-gritaron las cebras.

-¡Los búfalos somos civilizados!-gritaron pisoteando que hicieron templar Ponyville.

-¡Los ponis no somos superficiales!-gritaron los ponis.

Las discusiones comenzaron a salirse de control. Twilight y sus amigas no sabían qué hacer.

-¡Ponis torpes!-gritaron las criaturas.

-¡Criaturas torpes!-gritaron los ponis

Volviendo con ellas.

-Esto se está saliendo de control-dijo Applejack.

-Si esto continua, todo Ponyville será un campo de batalla-dijo Starlight.

-¿Cómo calmamos esta estampida?-preguntó Rarity.

Twilight volvió a elevarse y a usar su Voz Real de Canterlot.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville!-exclamó Twilight-¡Por favor, conserven la calma! ¡Estoy segura que no fue ninguno de ustedes quien hizo esas burlas!-.

Ellos la miraron.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó un grifo-¿Sabe quién lo hizo?-.

-Eh…pues….no-dijo Twilight nerviosa.

-¿Tiene pruebas de que los ponis no se burlaron de nosotros?-preguntó el búfalo.

-Bueno…no-respondió Twilight sin saber que decir.

-¡Si la princesa no lo sabe, entonces fueron ustedes, ponis!-gritó un dragón.

-¡No!-gritó otro poni-¡Fueron ustedes, incivilizados!-.

-¿A quién llamaron incivilizados?-preguntó enojado un hipogrifo.

-¡Yaks no agradar esto! ¡Yaks molestos con ponis!-exclamó un yak.

La discusión seguía. Twilight estaba desesperada. De pronto, notó una misteriosa figura de un poni encapuchado lejos de todo el caos. Parecía observar todo el alboroto. Esa figura puso su atención a Twilight, quien aún lo veía. Sabiendo que estaba expuesto, galopó con dirección contraria. Ya era sospechoso.

-¡Chicas, sigan a ese poni encapuchado!-gritó Twilight desde arriba señalando la dirección de su escape.

Las chicas y Spike hicieron caso y salieron de la multitud. Vieron al poni encapuchado galopando hacia lo más recóndito de las casas. Twilight, Spike y las chicas lo siguieron por todo el laberinto de casas. Twilight volaba junto con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy; Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Starlight, con Spike encima de ella, lo seguían por tierra.

Finalmente, el encapuchado llegó a un callejón sin salida. Volteó y vio a las ponis acorralándolo. Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy aterrizaron frente a él. Twilight se le acercó con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Tú fuiste quien hizo esos garabatos de burlas hacia los otros habitantes de Equestria?-preguntó seriamente Twilight.

-¿Burlas?-preguntó el encapuchado-Esas no son burlas, son las verdades de lo que son-.

-Claro que no-dijo Rainbow Dash-Cada uno de ellos ha demostrados ser ciento por ciento más geniales de que tú, quien quiera que seas, eres-.

-¿Eso creen?-preguntó de nuevo el encapuchado-Me sorprende que usted no pueda verlo Princesa Twilight. Ellos son un caos, nunca debieron estar entre nosotros. Al final, ellos serán responsables de la destrucción de nuestra civilización-.

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo Twilight-Esto es lo que la verdadera amistad representa: Unión entre todos. Eso es lo que hemos logrado juntos. Lo que la Princesa Valkyria nos dio con su sacrificio-.

-Es admirable lo que dice, princesa, por ello, la respeto-dijo el encapuchado-Sin embargo, es la naturaleza de ellos acabar con lo que somos los ponis. Ya ha comenzado lo que predije y, esta pelea, no será la última-.

-Menos charla y más acción-dijo Rainbow Dash empezando a volar.

Rainbow Dash fue hacia él para darle una patada, pero, usando su cuerno, revelando que era un unicornio, se teletransportó fuera de allí.

-Ah, ¿es enserio?-preguntó molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Lo bueno es que sabemos quién hizo los garabatos, tal vez él atacó a la Princesa Celestia anoche-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, pero necesitamos calmar a todos en Ponyville-dijo Applejack.

-Voy a reunirlos a todos y les cantaré una canción para que recuerden los buenos tiempos-dijo Pinkie Pie sacando unas trompetas de la nada.

-Tal vez pueda recordarles lo bueno del glamour de cada uno-dijo Rarity moviendo su melena-Así sabrán que pueden ser bellos siendo ellos mismos-.

-Eh…bueno…yo tal vez pueda decir como calmarse y ser más amables-dijo Fluttershy.

-Bien-afirmó Twilight-Tenemos que volver para decirle que deben tranquili…-.

Twilight, Spike y las chicas caminaron hasta llegar otra vez al centro de la discusión, pero ya estaba fuera de control. Todos no paraban de gritarse.

-Ok, esto sí que no es bueno-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué hacemos, Twilight?-preguntó Spike.

Twilight galopó y voló de nuevo al centro de la discusión.

-Por favor, cálmense-dijo Twilight a todos-Todo esto es un enorme mal entendido-.

Debajo de ella.

-No-dijo un poni enojado-El único mal entendido es haber permitido a estas criaturas vivir con nosotros-

-¡Yaks de acuerdo!-gritó un yak-¡Yaks no querer vivir entre ponis!-.

-¡Ni nosotros!-dijeron los búfalos, cambiantes, cebras, grifos, e hipogrifos-¡NOS VAMOS DE PONYVILLE Y NUNCA REGRESAREMOS!-.

Así, tantos los ponis y las otras criaturas tomaron caminos distintos, todos molestos y no querer volver a verse.

Twilight estaba sorprendida y triste, al igual que sus amigos.

-Oh no-dijo Twilight-No, esto no puede pasar. Después de haber unido a todos los reinos-...esto no puede terminar así-.

Twilight sintió que fracasó en traer la amistad a todos los reinos de Equestria. Ahora estaban divididos y Ponyville era la prueba de ello.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 2: "Arco 1: Una Nueva Era - Parte 2"**

" _ **Twilight y sus amigas deben hallar la manera que los habitantes de los distintos reinos de Equestria vuelva a unirse antes que su división, ocasionada por un enemigo misterioso, acabe con el legado de la unión y armonía de la Princesas de la Amistad"**_


End file.
